The Rain
by mikashikiariarika
Summary: Di bawah rintik hujan, aku bertemu dengannya. Seorang wanita berambut scarlet, tengah memegang payung, memasang wajah senyum nan sendu, namun meneduhkan hatiku bagai pohon rindang. Dan setelah tersadar, aku jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama.
1. Chapter 1

Summary : Di bawah rintik hujan, aku bertemu dengannya. Seorang wanita berambut scarlet, tengah memegang payung, memasang wajah senyum nan sendu, namun meneduhkan hatiku bagai pohon rindang. Dan setelah tersadar, aku jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama.

A/N : Kalau kalian tidak tau, sebenarnya aku terinspirasi membuat cerita ini, dari cerita yang sudah ada, yakni berjudul sama, yaitu "The Rain" bisa dibilang remake, hanya dalam versi romance dan comedy yang jauh lebih panjang dari cerita asli. Aku sudah meminta izin pada author bersangkutan, jadi, jangan review aneh2 dan berkata "Tukang jiplak" dsb.

Warning :

OOC, typo, EYD yang tidak sesuai, gaje, dsb

Matahari bersinar terik bangettt, membuat siapa pun yang melihatnya seketika menjadi buta, ya, dibutakan oleh cintamu padaku, eakkk. Seorang lelaki berambut biru, dengan tato di mata kirinya sedang tidur nyenyak, sampe ngiler segala lagi. Ihh! Padahal udah SMA, masih aja kek bocah. Dari arah bawah, wanita separuh baya―tidak lain adalah ibu dari anak itu, menaiki tangga sampai terdengar suara BRAK, BRUK! Seperti raksasa yang marah besar, kalau memang iya, mungkin tuh tangga udah roboh keleus.

"Woy bangun, sahur, sahur!" mukul-mukul panci pake sendok kayu, beneran gak modal dah! Harusnya tuh pake drum, biar lebih gaul and keren. Lo kira ini lagi konser apa?!

"Ihh, berisik deh. Kata siapa sekarang udah bulan puasa, fitnah woy! Makanya jangan nonton GGS wae, pantengin tuh kalender!" teriak tuh anak gak tau diri, parah bener ngomong kek gitu sama emak sendiri

"Jellal bangun, lu kira sekarang masih malam apa?!"

Si emak emosi pisan, langsung narik selimut anaknya yang menutupi kepala hingga ujung kaki, untung belom kehabisan nafas. Lelaki yang kini diketahui bernama Jellal, masih tidur nyenyak seperti tadi-tadi. Gak mau kalah, emak juga narik hordeng yang menutupi jendela, tapi tuh bocah masih aja ngiler sambil meluk guling kesayangan. Ternyata setelah diselidiki, dia mengenakan kacamata hitam dan sunblock permirsa! Mungkin tadi malam, tuh anak mimpi lagi berjemur di pantai.

"Eh buset dah, lagaknya udah kayak orang di pantai aja. Bangun woy!" melepas kacamata hitam milik Jellal, membuat kedua matanya silau tak karuan

"Gile, bulannya silau banget! Tutup hordeng-nya mak, aku bisa mati!" teriak-teriak lebai gak jelas, bikin emak-nya semakin marah

"Sekarang udah pagi, masa iya bulan reinkarnasi jadi matahari dalam sekejap! Bangun, nanti terlambat masuk"

"Santai aja, santai, kalau terlambat tinggal masuk esok harinya lagi dehh"

"Emangnya bayar uang sekolah pake daun apa?! Kalau kayak gitu mah, semua orang udah jadi miliader, Jellal Fernandes anak kebo! Cepet bangun"

"Iye, iye" sok betawai dasar nih anak

Jam nyaris menunjukkan pukul tujuh pagi, tetapi dia masih santai menyantap roti, minum segelas susu dingin ditambah lima biji es batu, mengoleskan selai ke belakang leher karena merasa pegal, eh bukannya balsem, ya? Emak tambah sewot, memukul meja sangat keras sampai piring nampak seperti UFO terbang satu detik, membuat Jellal berdecak kagum dan ikut-ikutan meniru.

"Widih, keren banget! Lumayan nih buat tugas percobaan IPA"

"Diem woy! Entar kalo mejanya rusak gimana? Bisa perbaikin emang?!"

"Gak bisa, lagi pula emak terlalu memanjakan meja. Dia harus bisa bangkit sendiri setelah hancur berkeping-keping, jadi gak apa-apa deh kalo aku pukul sampe hancur juga"

"Nguras tenaga ngomong sama nih anak. Udah jam tujuh, cepet ke sekolah!"

"Bye emak, muach, muach, muach" abis itu melambaikan tangan kesana-kemari membawa alamat, mendadak jadi dangdutan nih. Ciuman tidak langsung dari sang anak, membuat emak tersenyum simpul, namun tak lama kemudian...

"Kalau mau cium mending langsung aja deh, gak usah lebai kayak artis di tepe!"

Di sinilah Jellal berdiri, depan gerbang sekolah yang nyaris ditutup satpam. Dia masuk ke dalam, pergi menuju kelas sambil bersenandung ria, dan ternyata lagu yang dinyanyikan adalah "sesuatu", ya, sangat sesuatu seperti Syahrini, ulalala, cetar membahana badai halilintar angin topan guntur nyambar. Laxus-sensei, guru matematika kelas X-C tengah mengajar, tanpa kenal situasi dan kondisi, Jellal main masuk dan memberi hormat ala militer.

"Lapor pak, hari ini saya sarapan roti, minum susu tambah es batu lima biji, pake seragam lengkap gak ketinggalan topi hip-hop, eh maksudnya topi buat upacara. Sepatu juga udah kinclong tadi abis didandanin, muka udah kece abis disemir"

"SIAPA JUGA YANG BUTUH LAPORAN KONYOL DARIMU! Dan lagi sekarang adalah hari Selasa, makanya liat kalender, jangan nonton GGS mulu!"

"Bapak mah tau aja deh, saya kan emang ganteng dari dulu juga, langit ketujuh pun, kalau ditanya gak bakal bisa boong! Saya juga kayak ada manis-manisnya gitu dech" karena Jellal pikir, GGS adalah singkatan dari 'Ganteng Ganteng Saya' sumpah, nih anak GR banget

"Cepatlah minta maaf, jika ingin masuk ke dalam kelas!"

"Gak usah galak-galak pak, eike jadi takut yeuhh. Maaf pak, saya salah kasih laporan tadi" tiba-tiba tobat jadi banci dia

"Sebagai hukumannya, sepulang sekolah nanti, bapak mau kamu menulis 'saya menyesal sudah datang terlambat' sebanyak seratus kali!"

"Siap deh, demi pak guru tercinta apa pun akan saya lakukan" mendadak seisi kelas muntahin sarapan mereka tadi pagi, beneran, si Jellal kesambet apa sih jadi maho gitu?

Waktu bel istirahat berbunyi, dia langsung pergi ke kantin dengan kecepatan maksimal. Membeli sebungkus roti dan melahapnya cepat. Tanpa sengaja, Jellal menemukan iphone six tergeletak di lantai. Kebetulan enggak ada yang liat, buru-buru deh dia ambil, dilihat-lihat isinya, siapa tau ada identitas si pemilik. Meski tujuan sebenarnya ntuh pengen ngebajak, maklum cita-cita semasa SD, dimana anak itu berkata ingin jadi bajak laut, gak kesampean sampe sekarang. Abis, cuman punya sepeda, bukan kapal, masa iya mengarungi lautan dengan mengendarai sepeda, gak keren banget dehh! Lagian, emangnya laut bisa dikarungin? Kan luas bingitz, mau pake karung sebesar apa tuh?

"Hape orang kaya emang beda, aku mah apa atuh, punyanya nokia tiga ribu tiga ratus sepuluh, tapi gak apa-apa, lumayan buat senjata tersembunyi" masih ngutak-atik iphone six entah milik siapa, pasti orang-orang berpikir kalau gue keren! Gumam Jellal tesenyum gaje, padahal mah dia dianggap kutu air, sama sekali gak dipeduliin oleh siapa pun

Banyak banget sosmednya, line, facebook, twitter, snapchat, beetalk, BBM, whatsapp, borong aja tuh satu RT! Jellal iseng-iseng melihat riwayat percakapan, tetapi tidak ada satu pun yang tersisa, pas cek jumlah temen, taunya nol besar. Langsung deh dia ngakak kenceng-kenceng, ngapain punya banyak sosmed tapi gak punya temen? Follower di twitter aja cuman satu, mending juga buat gue kali, entah kenapa Jellal sangat percaya, kalau dia bisa memiliki seribu bahkan berjuta-juta, punya pesona aja kagak.

"Dibalikin aja deh, kesian orangnya pasti nyari-nyari"

Nama dari pemilik iphone six tersebut adalah Erza Scarlet, bahkan ada foto pribadinya dalam galeri. Jadi mudah banget ini mah! Jellal terus mencari, berkeliling dari satu tempat ke tempat lain, dan ternyata perempuan itu berada di kantin, lah, ngapain gue capek-capek nyari, taunya lagi makan sorangan wae di bangku paling pojok, sialan emang. Namun, Jellal berusaha untuk tersenyum, dilihat bagaimana pun juga, wajahnya lumayan garang kek macan betina, atau jangan-jangan mereka bersaudara?! Makin lama pikirannya makin aneh.

"Ini hpmu, aku tadi menemukannya di lantai. Lebih rinci lagi di kantin sekolah, terletak di bumi bukan mars"

"Udah tau, gak usah dijelasin" masang wajah cembetat-cembetut gak jelas, membuat Jellal sewot sampai langit ke delapan

" _Padahal gue masang tuh umpan, dengan harapan si Gray yang ambil terus balikin ke gue. Eh, malah orang gila yang datang"_ gumam Erza dalam hati, komat-kamit seperti baca mantera

"Dasar dukun! Lo baca mantera buat ngutuk gue, iyakan? Karena wajah gue ganteng banget, sampe-sampe lo iri"

"Jijik you know, jijik. Sapa juga yang iri sama wajah lo, lagian, gue ini cewek, bukan cowok!"

"Gitu aja marah, gue kutuk lo jadi girlband alay macam Cherry Belek" pergi meninggalkan kantin menuju kelas, sedangkan Erza masih terdiam membatu. Padahal dia enggak dikutuk jadi batu macam malin kundang

"Kalo gitu, gue kutuk lo jadi boyband maho nan alay macam SMASH! Kalau bisa, gue smash beneran pake bola voli"

Tak lama kemudian, bel masuk pun berbunyi. Jellal masih saja menggerutu tidak jelas, dikarenakan percakapannya dengan seorang Erza Scarlet. Bikin frustasi deh, mending juga ngobrol sama tembok tau begini mah.

 _Ding...dong...ding...dong..._

Langit menjadi tidak bersahabat―karena pada dasarnya, langit memang tidak bersahabat dengan siapa pun. Mulut Jellal semakin bergumam tiada henti, terus mengutuk cuaca di luar sana, yang mendadak mendung hingga hujan deras turun. Laxus-sensei berada di dalam kelas, bersiap untuk mengawasinya saat menjalani hukuman. Jika ditinggal, bisa aja tuh anak mabur entah kemana, eh taunya mah semedi di dalam toilet sambil baca mantera, buat ngutuk Erza jadi personil Cherry Belek atau Seven Icon.

"Cepetan tulis di papan, lama amat"

"Bentar pak, saya harus menjalankan ritual terlebih dahulu. Hujan, hujan pergilah, datanglah lain hari. Oi, oi, oi, taiga, faiya, yes, yes, yes! Bah, kurang light stick nih"

"Light Stick, apaan tuh? Hahahaha...!" dalam bayangan Laxus-sensei, light stick itu nama makanan, terus pas di dalam perut ngeluarin cahaya warna-warni. Bisa deh, si Jellal digantung buat gantiin 'bola sinar dunia' di diskotik. Bentuk kekerasan murid terhadap guru secara tidak langsung, eh, kebalik

"Padahal di film dora, kalo ngomong hujan, hujan pergilah bisa langsung pergi hujannya. Masa iya sih gak mujur?"

"Kok jadi bahasa film dora?! Cepetan tulis, jangan buang-buang waktu saya!"

"Sabar bisa kali pak, entar cepet tua, terus kena hipertensi loh"

"Wah, ngedoain nih anak"

"Udah beres pak, jadi saya boleh pulang?" tanya Jellal menaruh kapur di tempat semula, mengambil tas dan bersiap-siap

"Cepet amat"

SAYA MENYESAL SUDAH DATANG TERLAMBAT 100X

"INI MAH NAMANYA CUMAN SATU KALI, DASAR WONG EDAN!" ketahuan banget, pas makan siang tadi pasti ngidem bon cabe, terus lupa makan snicker

"Saya selalu aja salah, apa salahku, apa salah diriku, hidupku menderita melulu" nyanyi asal karena gak tau lirik yang bener, entah kenapa Jellal mendadak ingin cari jodoh

"Tulis seratus kali dengan benar, jangan main-main sama saya!"

"Ayo pak, kita main bola bekel"

"JELLAL!"

"Iya iya oooooo"

 _Satu jam kemudian..._

 _Dua jam kemudian..._

Sekarang, Jellal sudah bisa berteriak "I'm feel free" ala Syahrini, tetapi, dia tidak bisa melakukan hal tersebut. Tangan kanannya sangat pegal, bahkan mati rasa. Hukuman dari Laxus-sensei memang selalu greget, bisa disebut anak Maddog. Hujan tak kunjung reda, terpaksa membuat Jellal memakai payung, agar tidak kekeringan saat di rumah, ralat, kebasahan maksudnya. Waktu melewati persimpangan jalan, tanpa sengaja dia bertemu seorang wanita berambut scarlet, tengah berdiam diri―tidak bergerak seinci pun.

Jellal POV

Aneh...entah mengapa, dia terlihat cantik dibawah hujan. Angin membuat surai berwarna scarlet itu berkibar-kibar, jika gagal menahan diri, ucapan 'suteki' bisa saja keluar dari mulut tanpa sepengatahuanku. Mata kami saling bertemu, terus menatap satu sama lain, walau menit demi menit terus berlalu. Aku yang sadar diri langsung membuang muka, dengan sengaja menyembunyikan semburat merah di kedua pipi. Rasa apa ini? Jantungku seakan berhenti, keringat dingin mengucur deras, tanganku gemetar tiada henti, terus seperti ini pun tidak apa-apa, selama paras nan ayu miliknya, dapat kulihat sebanyak apa pun mata memandang.

"Hujannya menenangkan, ya"

"Kau benar, bahkan karena terlalu tenang, jantungku serasa ingin berhenti, sekarang juga"

Dan dimulailah, kisah cintaku dengan seorang wanita berambut scarlet, di bawah hujan yang mengguyur kami berdua, pada hari Selasa, tanggal dua puluh empat, bulan Juni.

Bersambung...

A/N : Beda jauh, ya, sama versi asli. Ini sih udah kayak original story buatan sendiri, padahal aku memang terinspirasi dari cerita The Rain kok! Maaf kalau humor-nya kurang terasa, bukan ahlinya pada bidang itu. Review please? Aku sangat membutuhkannya /lebai


	2. Chapter 2

Pada suatu pagi hari yang cerah banyak bunga bermekaran sudah tidak ada salju yang menutupi, awalnya angin dingin yang membekukan berubah menjadi angin segar yang menunjukan betapa baiknya hari ini,bahkan tidak ada satupun awan yang menurunkan salju sekarang hanya ada sang mentari menerangi langit biru cerah yap… hari ini adalah hari pertama musim semi dimana sekolah sudah dimulai lagi setelah libur panjang selama beberapa bulan dan orang-orang melakukan pekerjaan masing-masing terutama terlihat beberapa siswa atau siswi yang berjalan menaiki jalan setapak untuk mencapai sekolah mereka

"Ohayo Natsu!" teriak seorang perempuan berambut pirang dikuncir dua memakai seragam lengan pendek dan rok kotak-kotak sambil menghampiri temannya

"Ohayo Lucy…" Jawab lelaki itu dengan lemas

"Oi… kenapa kamu lemas? Apa kamu tidak sarapan pagi ini?"

"Bukan.. aku lemas karena hari ini adalah hari pertama masuk sekolah padahal masih mau libur…."

"sudahlah.. jangan cengeng lagipula kita sudah libur cukup lama kok."

"Kurang banyak waktu yang diperlukan.."

Lucy hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat sifat temannya itu tetapi mau bagaimana memang seperti itulah sifatnya belum beberapa lama datanglah seorang laki-laki berambut hitam memakai baju lengan panjang dan celana kotak-kotak merah

"Ohayo.. Natsu, Lucy.." jawab ia sambil menatap kedua temannya tersebut

"Ohayo.." jawab mereka berdua serempak

"boleh ikutan?" Tanya ia

"Ini udah ikutan gimana sih…" jawab Natsu dengan nada menyebalkan

"Oi begimanapun juga boleh kan Tanya.."

"Iya…iya terserah"

"Jadi Gray kamu akan mengikuti klub magis es lagi?" Tanya Lucy dengan penasaran

"yaa… aku akan meneruskannya lagipula sudah terlanjur"

"Kalau aku akan ikut magis kunci lagi, mungkin Natsu akan tetap di magis api benarkan Natsu?"

"hm…" jawab ia dengan nada bosan sekarang

Mereka bertiga tetap berjalan sambil mengobrol, sesampai di gerbang sekolah mereka berpisah untuk pergi ke kelas masing-masing karena masih pagi, Lucy menyempatkan diri untuk pergi ke kelas sebelah untuk melihat teman kedua teman terbaiknya yaitu Erza dan Levy

"Ohayo Levy-chan, Erza-san…"

"ohayo Lucy-chan.." jawab Levy

"Ohayo" jawab Erza

Lucy pun mengambil kursi yang dekat dengan ia dan mulai berbincang dengan mereka berdua tak terasa bel sudah berbunyi, Lucy kembali ke kelasnya sementara Erza duduk di ujung ruangan dan Levy di depan Erza pelajaran pun dimulai, pelajaran pertama adalah matematika gurunya adalah Laxus-sensei (A/N : setiap inget pelajaran matematika jadi inget laxus teru (_)

"selamat pagi semua hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru tolong kalian terima dengan baik-baik, silahkan masuk"

Jellal p.o.v

"silahkan masuk"

Setelah mendengar itu, aku langsung masuk dan berjalan lurus hingga mencapai diantara kedua papan tulis aku langsung berkata

"ohayo, nama saya Jellal Fernandes senang bertemu dengan kalian.." aku menunduk sebentar dan mulai melihat sekeliling kelas mataku langsung tertuju seorang perempuan duduk sendirian di ujung kelas dengan rambut merah sekitar sepinggang juga menatap kearah jendela , aku langsung merasa pipiku memerah TUNGGU! Kenapa aku bisa begini?! Padahal aku baru melihat ia sekarang…. Kenapa jantungku juga berdebar sedikit ya? Bisakah? Ahh tidak bisa jellal.. kamu harus fokusss…FOKUSS….

Erza p.o.v

"Jellal silahkan duduk di sebelah Erza" Laxus-sensei berkata, sementara aku masih memandang jendela lelaki itu berjalan mendekatiku dan duduk

"baik semua sekarang kita akan belajar tentang volume tabung.." jawab laxus-sensei sambil menulis di papan tulis, sebentar aku melirik ke arah kananku melihat ia sedang menulis sesuatu di sebuah kertas setelah selesai dia menyerahkan kertas itu kepadaku, kertas itu bertuliskan:

" _ **Hai**_ "

Lalu secara diam-diam aku mengambil sebuah pensil dan menulis balik

" _ **Hai nama panjangku Erza scarlet, bagaimana kabarmu?"**_

Aku langsung memberikan kertas itu kembali lalu ia menulis lagi

" _ **Kabarku baik, apakah kamu tahu dimana aku akan menemukan klubsihir langit?"**_

" _ **iya aku tahu, aku bisa menunjukan tempatnya jika kau mau"**_

" _ **Boleh-boleh saja…. Lagipula istirahat ke satu sekitar berapa lama?"**_

" _ **sekitar 15 menit mungkin, baiklah temui aku di depan kelas nanti yaa"**_

" _ **Ok thanks ;)"**_

"Jellal fernandes….!" panggil Laxus sensei dengan nada seram, langsung ia menyembunyikan kertas tersebut di dalam tasnya

"uhh…uhh i..iya sensei?"jawab ia dengan tergagap walaupun agak lucu sih hehe

" Coba jawab pertanyaan ini!"

Ia berdiri dan maju ke depan mengambil spidol , menulis rumus dan jawaban dari soal tersebut setelah selesai, sensei memeriksanya dan hanya mengagguk sambil tersenyum, murid-murid yang didepanku langsung berbisik-bisik, seperti bagaimana ia bisa membuat sensei tersenyum atau kok dia bisa mengerti rumus itu… aku hanya mengeluarkan napas panjang dengan semua murid, di kelas ini memang agak membuat sebal sedikit, setelah berdiskusi dengan sensei ia kembali duduk di sebelahku, setelah aku memperhatikan lebih jelas ternyata dia cukup tampan dengan rambut birunya… senyum yang menghangatkan hati TUNGGU! Kenapa aku jadi berpikir seperti itu?! Bisakah? Ahh tidak bisa Erza kamu harus FOKUS! Jangan biarkan seorang lelaki membuatmu terahlikan!

~~~Time skip saat istirahat~~~

Jellal p.o.v

Aku menunggu dengan sabar untuk ia keluar, setelah beberapa lama menunggu akhirnya ia keluar juga lalu aku langsung berjalan dengan ia disebelah kiriku dan aku dikanannya, berjalan seperti itu membuat pipiku pink sedikit untung ia tidak melihatnya kalau tidak pasti memalukan sekali…

"Um… hey Jellal.."

"huh? Ohh iya ada apa?"

"um.. aku memanggil namamu sekitar 10x apa kau memikirkan sesuatu?"

Mukaku langsung memerah, aku hanya bisa memalingkan wajahku dari wajahnya

"Uh.. tidak ada apa-apa"

"huh.. oke"

Setelah beberapa lama kami berdua sampai di depan pintu klubnya dan aku pun masuk sambil memikirkan kejadian yang baru terjadi mungkinkah ini cinta pandangan pertama? Ahh tidak mungkin… lagipula siapa yang akan menyukai laki-laki seperti diriku? Sedikit tomboy.. ceroboh, terkadang malu, bahkan sedikit penaku Setidaknya aku masih bisa berteman dengannya…

~~~Time skip hari kelulusan~~~

Jellal p.o.v

Akhirnya setelah beberapa bulan sekolah kita semua lulus! Aku sangat senang sekali… dan juga perasaanku kepada Erza sudah apa ungkapannya head over heels tetapi aku selalu berpikir bahwa ia tidak akan menerima perasaanku tapi hari ini adalah hari terakhir dan aku akan mencoba mengakui perasaanku kepadanya daripada tidak sama sekali

Erza p.o.v

Aku tidak percaya! Setelah banyaknya perjuangan akhirnya kita semua lulus! Tetapi perasaanku kepada Jellal sudah tidak tertahankan seperti mau meledak tetapi aku selalu berpikir bahwa kita hanya berteman tidak lebih dari itu coba kalau dia tahu…

Normal p.o.v

Jellal pun mengumpulkan keberaniannya mendekati Erza dan berkata

"Hey Erza aku mau mengatakan sesuatu…"

"Iya ada apa?" jawab Erza dengan senyum termanis yang pernah jellal lihat hal ini membuat ia memerah sedikit dan melanjutkan perkataanya

"Uhh…uhh a..aku…akumenyukaimusejakpertamakaliakumelihatmudanakumengertijikakautidakmenerimanyatetapisetidaknyakauperlutahutentangini!"Jawab Jellal dengan cepat

Erza memproses perkataanya dengan perlahan dan ia pun memerah dan berkata

"se..sebenarnya aku juga menyukaimu Jellal.."

Jellal mengeluarkan senyum yang lega sambil bertanya

"Jadi… maukah kau menjadi pacarku?"

"Iya..Tentu saja!" jawab Erza sambil memeluk jellal dengan erat dan Jellal memeluk ia kembali dan semua pun menjadi bahagia..

THE END

A/N: huaaaa ini panjang sekali atau aku berpikir seperti itu.. 0-0 maaf yaaa aku membuat Erza dan Jellal OOC(Mungkin karena aku tak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana lagi…) so ini dia syn ceritanya maaf ya ada grammar mistake dan juga hal-hal aneh disini tapi setidaknya aku menyelesaikannya jadi aku masih bisa menerima request dan juga mencoba agar bisa up-to date cepat bye2


End file.
